


David Elizabeth Strider is NOT having a wet dream.

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Didn't really have much in mind when I wrote this, Lil Cal tends to become human at night? What??, Other, Porn, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Striders do not get wet dreams. They’re drowning in pussy and dick and ass every single day of their lives. It’s a tough life, but hey, someone’s gotta live it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did to want to write this. But it happened. Enjoy, if you want!

Dave Strider is not having a wet dream.

 

Striders don’t get wet dreams - They’re drowning in pussy and dick and ass every single day of their lives. It’s a tough life, but hey, someone’s gotta live it. 

 

Dave Strider is NOT. Having a fucking wet dream. 

 

….He’s fucking his blankets. That’s it. Not...rutting against them desperately. Definitely not. He is fucking his blanket, and it’s consensual, he checked. So yeah. Not a wet dream.

 

He is not imagining a hand on his cock, not a voice whispering in his ear, a paradoxical combination of silky lips and pointed teeth marking up his bare neck. Not a hand in his hair, a teasing finger swiping back and forth across his hole, just catching the rim and making him whimper. Not kissing him so hard, all teeth and tongue, that he comes up for air with a sharp gasp, panting. Not humping the digits squeezing his dick, bucking into the fingers still teasing his entrance, so close, so, so, so PAINFULLY close, and then-

 

His eyes fly open, his bedroom dark even without the tint of his shades. He tosses his head back as the sensations acting on him double, as sharp fangs bite down hard on his neck, breaking skin, marking him up - His cock throbs, and oh shit oh fuck he’s coming, fuck fuck fUCK FUCK- 

 

White cum spurts across his chest, and Dave wails, even as a finger finally, belatedly, forcefully shoves into his hole, jabbing at his prostate and setting his nerves alight. He doesn’t come down from his almost painful high for minutes. 

 

By the time Dave opens his eyes and the spots have mostly faded from his vision and he gets himself to look around, only then does he realize -

 

Cal is laying atop him. A humanoid version of the doll that haunts his every waking moment is laying on fucking top of him. Eyes wide and searching, a bit of blood on pale lips, a hand still clenching his half-soft dick, another rubbing him gently from within. 

 

Dave Strider really, really fucking wishes Striders got wet dreams.


End file.
